Where is Oniichan When You Need Him?
is the ninth episode of Survivor: Eras - No Rest, No Limit. Story Day 21 The cast arrived in the world of Peanuts, where happy, upbeat music played and animals danced around. Mileena was especially happy to see that Kano was no more, though IA and Lancelot could not say the same. Luke arrived with the series of maps and handed them off to the tribes, declaring that they would have to navigate through the neighborhood to reach the dungeon. Ichi headed out into the spring air, taking in the friendly surroundings. Satania found herself alone with Sakura, and attempted to strike up a deal with her. Satania: What's your favorite activity? Sakura: Oh, I really like-- Satania: Crushing your enemies beneath your feet and becoming the overpowering ruler of all humanity? Sakura: N-no! Nothing like that... Satania: Oh. David and Satania talked briefly about the game. David appreciated Satania's company, and they agreed to work together. On Ni, Arthur and GIR chatted about nonsensical things. Arthur appreciated the robot. Mileena took initiative to talk to Arthur to see where he stood. Arthur professed that he liked everyone, and would like to continue working as a team. On San, Misaka and Umaru prepared food for the tribe while they rested. They did some personal evaluating, and questioning the worth of everyone else. Misaka: We have to be careful, Umaru-chan. We're on a team with three really strong players. Umaru: I don't like that! Misaka: I don't either. Who would you say is the smartest out of them? Umaru: Misaka-chan! Misaka: I-- Mario and IA had a conversation, but they had trouble socializing because of their vast differences. Still, the effort was noted. On Yon, Pinkie Pie ran ahead of everyone else and played in the field, before chasing a few Woodstock-esque birds around. Monika brought Jill aside to chat with her. Jill admitted she did not know where everyone stood, but Monika confessed that she felt closer to Jill than anyone else. Jill: I really don't know how I feel here. Everyone's new to me. Monika: Don't worry, sister, I got you. Of all people here, you're the one I feel closest to. I like your strength and motivation. Jill: Wow... that means a lot coming from you, Monika. Monika: Let's take on this tribe together! Jill: smiles Right. Mei approached Pinkie Pie after seeing Jill and Monika talk. She told the mare that she feared for their safety, but Pinkie told her not to sweat it. On Go, James talked with Lucina while leading the tribe. He admitted that he admired Lucina, and offered to bring her into an alliance with Lily. Lucina brought Lily aside to talk with her about aligning. Lily told Lucina she trusts her the most and would go either way she goes. Lucina: I just want to know where you stand. There isn't much space to hide here. Lily: I'm not that in the loop. I've bonded with everyone a little, but I'll go with whatever you want. I trust you the most. Lucina: I appreciate that, Lily. I really do. I would like very much to work with you. Lily: I'll be in your care, then. Elsewhere, James attempted to talk with Sadako. The demon girl acknowledged his efforts, and placed her trust in him. Traveling on Roku, Lancelot and Ryuko engaged in conversation. They appreciated each other's leadership skills. On the contrary, Sheen began pestering Ryuko about her outfit. Sheen: So, is it like, a talking school uniform? My school doesn't have uniforms, haha! Ryuko: sighs Sheen: I've never heard of a uniform that talks or can transform! Can you show me? Ryuko: For the last time, I am not wearing my kamui. This is my regular outfit. Sheen: Can it talk, too? Garfunkel broke away from the tribe to have some alone time, where he looked off and spoke to himself. Day 22 Trivia: Jill competed in season 50, Survivor: Game Changers, where she was voted out on day 12 after a tribe switch put her in the minority against an alliance that would go on to make up half the final 6. Every tribe rested for the night, and continued well into the day. Due to the size of the neighborhood, there was much trouble locating the next dungeon. On Ichi, Karen and Satania swooped into a house, but quickly realized it was occupied and ran out. Karen and Satania reunited with David and Mr. Lunt as they were talking. The four agreed that there was much ground left to cover, and took off. However, they forgot Sakura and had to go back for her. Upon nightfall, Ni arrived at a doghouse. However, they realized it was much bigger on the inside than the outside. Yon, San, Go, and eventually Ichi also arrived at it. After the previous dungeon, everyone was unsure as to whether or not they wanted to go in again. Every tribe agreed that they would not risk it, and decided to keep walking. Yon pulled ahead under Jill's guidance, and were eventually able to reach their next vessel. They boarded it and quickly took off to the Marvel universe. Meanwhile, Roku struggled to find the dungeon, and gave up for the day. Day 23 Trivia: In Survivor: Second Chances, Arthur attempted to make an alliance with Binky, Ernie, and Patrick called "For the Kids." Ernie and Patrick were the first two out of the season, while Binky and Arthur were voted out on day 21, just before the merge. San was intent on finding the vessel, but had even more trouble finding that than the dungeon. Eventually, Han suggested that they break for the day. Every other tribe had difficulty finding the vessel, and everyone managed to get lost. Even worse off, Roku could not find the dungeon, even with Godzilla's heightened vision. Upon nightfall; San, Go, Ni, and Ichi reached the vessel and breathed sighs of relief. They took off for Marvel Universe, leaving Roku in the dust. Day 24 Trivia: In Survivor: Second Chances 4, Monika became a prime target of the threesome alliance of Gumi, Gumina, and Lukana. However, a perfectly timed Immunity win caused the alliance to crumble, and Monika outlasted all three of them. After intensive traveling, Roku realized they were heading in the complete opposite direction they were meant to go, forcing them to have to turn around and start all over. Roku swallowed their pride and began their trek to their next dungeon. Still in the Running